Prom Night
by White Maid
Summary: Senior prom was always known as either a glorious or disastrous night. For you, it's both when a boney fellow decides to try and understand you. / Papyrus x Reader


Your crush was happily swaying with the new girl from school. Her dress was modest and floral, shaping her model-like curves that seemed to go perfect with her round face, perfected with lush lips and dark lashes.

Bottle of water in your hand, you looked down at your own get-up and quickly sighed. You put so much effort into it, but maybe you couldn't compete with a foreign exchange student who had so much unique tastes. Now, here you were, unsure of what to do, who to dance and what to say to the friends you had come along with. They were having fun with their own dates. Damnit, why couldn't you?

Doing your best to avoid feeling warmth rise to your throat and eyes, you decided it was time to go home and sulk on your laptop. Standing and gathering your coat, you briskly left the senior prom dance floor.

Exiting the school building, you looked up in hopes of seeing the stars, but was rewarded with December snow. Fresh flakes kissed your nose and lashes as soon as you looked up, causing you to blink and then shiver. Fixing your coat, you moved to phone your mother, knowing she would want to know that you're coming home early.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom. I'm coming home."

Concern was quickly etching into her voice. "Why, honey? You put so much of your job money into the clothing you bought! You look wonderful, and you were so excited!"

"I'm just not feeling too good." Which was true, but it wasn't from a stomach ache.

"Alright. I'll fix you up a plate of food and your favorite cinnamon cocoa drink! With extra white chocolate!"

You couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, mom. I'll see you soon."

With a click of the phone, you hung up. You then scanned around to look for your car in the dark parking lot. As you did this, you felt your spine crawl from something that wasn't associated with the winter breeze. To your left, hiding in the dark shadow of the building was what you could call a skeleton.

Despite his lack of eyes, your gazes seemed to lock in place until you noticed the white cheekbones turning red. How the hell…?

"U-Um... Hi?"

To your surprise, it talked. What, was this a costume? "O-Oh! Y-You spoke to me! Hello, human!" You couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. You had heard that there was some sort of strange population of skeletons and ghouls coming in from a mountain top, but surely that hadn't been true.

"Nice…costume?" You give the tall skeleton a faint grin and they reacted but throwing their red-mitten hands against their… "cheeks." You managed to see the red hue on their face again.

"T-Thank you! You look pretty too!"

Despite his innocent compliment, you couldn't help but be briskly reminded why you had dressed so nice. You muttered a thanks and looked away. The concerned voice was almost surprising from a guy hiding in the shadows. "Did you come here to dance? Why do you look so sad?"

You sighed. "It's just…I'm just bored. I don't have a dance partner so…"

"Then, I, The GREAT PAPYRUS, will be your dance partner, human!" You nearly shit your pants with how much energy he put forward into speaking of himself. Papyrus? You weren't sure if that really was a costume. You could _see_ the bones, and the way he grinned… He didn't have any muscle. For some reason, however, you weren't afraid.

He continued, putting his hands on his hips whilst his scarf billowed out in the wind dramatically. "You do not have to be lonely any longer!" You almost felt your face flush red. How did this guy, of all beings, know you were lonely?

"No, no, I just… I have to go home. Thanks, Papyrus, but…"

It was sad to watch him deflate temporarily, but then he seemed to straighten up. "Okay! Human, I will make a deal with you! I will follow you home and I will dance with you until you are no longer lonely!"

You go to protest, wanting him to understand that he might not dance with you due to reasons that weren't…normally likeable in society. He shrugged it off. "No one should be lonely! Neither do you, human. So, I, the GREAT PAPYRUS, will be your dance partner when you get home?"

"Look, no, it's okay, Papyrus. It's…a little odd for you to even be invited when we don't know each other very well." He looks like he's about to answer but you hold up a hand. "Please. I appreciate it, really, but… just… good night, Papyrus."

You walked to your car as briskly as possible, not wanting to look at the skeleton as you drove out of the parking lot.

You sat on your laptop in your room. The house was quiet and the only light on was the blue tint from your computer. Your empty plate was sitting on your night stand, being there to remind you to do chores later. The only reason you didn't do chores was because of a thought.

What if this Papyrus was actually a living skeleton?

After minute after minute of research, you realize that there were few reports. Trying your best to not nibble your nails in frustration, you eventually run a hand through your hair and close your laptop, sighing heavily.

The knocking on your window nearly sends the piece of technology flying off your lap and into the ceiling. Turning to expect a murderer in your window, you're more than shocked to see Papyrus _actually standing at your second story window._

Despite being in your pj's, you move to let him in and out of the cold weather. Did he get bothered by temperature? From the looks of it, he seemed fine being out in the chilly air until you closed the window behind him.

"Oh, it's much warmer in here!"

Flailing your arms like a mad scientist, you attempt to clamp your hands down over his large mouth. "If you wake up my parents, you won't be the only dead one!" You keep your voice at a hiss as he looked at you with surprisingly wide sockets. He simply nodded and you moved to let go of his boney face.

After that touch, you realize he truly was made out of complete bones. To be sure, you flicked open your laptop and aimed the light at him carefully, causing him to give you a questioning look.

"Wow. I can actually see right through him…" you muttered.

"Why, of course! I'm made of all bones!" He almost seemed to be proud of that statement as you blinked more than 1000 times a minute.

"Did you…actually come over to dance with me? Followed me all the way here?"

As he nodded, you felt almost a sense of…relief, mixed with tears trying to spring to your eyes. This guy, who had yet to even know your name, was putting everything he had into making you smile.

"Can we dance?" you asked, causing him to nod eagerly and hold his hands out. In a flustered manner, you moved to play some soft music from your laptop before taking his hands with your own. There was a strange sense of comfort to this boney fellow as he gently wrapped his arms around you.

With a slow sigh, you wrapped your arms around the tall skeleton, feeling both of your feet shift a little along the carpet to follow the music.

"Papyrus?"

"Yes, human?"

"Doesn't it bother you that you don't know my name?"

"I don't mind! But, what is your name?" His curious tone caused you to smile, and you told him your name.

"You have a nice name!"

"Do you tell that to everyone, Papyrus?"

"Everyone has nice names!" He retorted. "I like yours because I think it just matches you!"

You couldn't help but playfully roll your eyes but you let it slide with a nod.

 _Maybe prom nights…aren't so bad after all._


End file.
